


keep you close to me

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Knocked Up [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Extended Families, Family, Family Dynamics, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Pregnant Kang Yeosang, Self-Doubt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Hongjoong and Yeosang go on vacation, a much needed time of relaxation and peace. But Hongjoong isn't feeling very relaxed or peaceful when he feels ignored by his in laws
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Knocked Up [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	keep you close to me

“The turn is right here," Yeosang directed, pointing at the oncoming street sign, "And be careful, there's a pothole right as you turn in that they never fixed. Rocks the car from side to side," he warned, patting Hongjoong's thigh companionably. Yeosang's eyes were locked ahead of them, larger smile building on top of the smile he'd already had the entire hour-long car ride they had taken to get here, “And I got a text from Mom and Dad. They said to park in the driveway and they’ll be outside to greet us when we get there.” 

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen them,” Hongjoong stated as though Yeosang didn’t already know that, "It will be that much more worth it to stay with them for a week and spend time with them.” 

"Definitely. I've missed them so much," Yeosang hummed, feet starting to bounce in anticipation. It had been a good two months since they last saw Yeosang’s mother and father, and that was over a video call to tell them that Yeosang was pregnant with their second grandchild. Yeosang’s older sister already had the first one, a little boy named Minkyung who was about eighteen months old now and was just about the cutest kid Yeosang had ever had the pleasure of meeting. His parents had been so excited about the baby but so sad to end the call, and so sad that they hadn't been able to be told in person. It had been so long since they had seen their son and soon to be son in law. With Yeosang's upcoming birthday in June, his parents had taken the initiative to invite him and Hongjoong to spend a week at their family beach house along the east coast in Pohang. A short, birthday getaway before all they had to think about was the baby. 

This would be their last vacation before they welcomed their miniature human into the world and Yeosang had been the biggest influence on Hongjoong’s final decision to go. The older had been concerned about missing work but it all fell into alignment after he found he had enough vacation days saved up to leave for a week just for Yeosang and it wouldn't affect his paternity leave time. His fiancé needed a break away from the house and the mundane workday, some time to himself and with his mother and father who he missed dearly. Yeosang was helping a lot to provide for their small family and was doing a lot of work growing this baby, and he still had a good four months left of this pregnancy. He deserved this break, especially since it was on the beach and in a beautiful beach house. 

That pothole Yeosang warned Hongjoong about had been pretty intense but after weathering that storm, the view of the house and the yard attached that lead to the back where there was a beautiful beach had nearly shocked Hongjoong. He had never seen the house before and had always heard good things about it, childhood stories and summers spent there. Now seeing it in front of him, there had been no lie about how beautiful it was. Spending a week with his almost parent in-laws and his pregnant fiancé was going to be so much fun and he couldn't believe he had almost not gone on this trip. Yeosang was a real blessing in his life. 

"There they are!" Yeosang exclaimed, finger extended as he directed Hongjoong's vision to where his parents were sitting on the porch swing in front of the house. They were wrapped up in each other's embrace, their own arms extended as they waved at the oncoming car, getting up from their seats so they could great them when they were parked close enough to the house. Yeosang was even more excited if that was possible, and Hongjoong was afraid the younger was going to hop out of the car so he could run over and greet them sooner. He sped up just the tiniest bit to prevent that from happening, making sure the car doors were locked. 

Once in the driveway and stopped, Hongjoong hadn't even parked the car before Yeosang was unbuckling himself and hopping out of the car in excitement, clumsily heading towards his mother and father. Hongjoong momentarily wondered if Yeosang was in his right mind, but he figured that he would do the same with his mother and father if he hadn't seen them in a very long time. Luckily, he lived very close and was within reach any time of the day, and he saw his mother just about every other day now that Yeosang was pregnant. They didn't have any grandchildren yet, and to learn that Yeosang was having their first was wondrous. Hongjoong's mother was doing everything she could for her son in law, making sure he had everything he would ever need. 

It was kind and always appreciated, but Yeosang wanted his own mother to do those kinds of things for him. Yeosang is a mama's boy through and through and to not have his mother there by his side for one of the most difficult times of his life was disheartening. He was incredibly grateful for everything his almost mother in law had done for him, but sometimes he needed his real mother there for him. That's why he wanted to go to Pohang so badly. To see his mother and father and to spend time with them some more before he really wouldn't have the time to see them. This was going to be the perfect week. Yeosang was going to spend time with his parents and was going to enjoy himself. 

"Mom! Dad!" Yeosang exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face, running towards his parents with open arms, a little clumsy since he was still getting used to his rounder body. His mother and father picked up speed from their previous saunter, ready to hug the son they haven't seen in months. It was when Hongjoong had removed himself from the car that they finally met and nearly collided together in a group hug. Laughs and happy sonances ensued and Hongjoong smiled watching his favorite person so happy, reunited with his parents after what felt like an eternity.

"Oh, Yeosangie. It's been too long," his mother cooed, holding her son close to her body while also sharing him with her husband, "I'm so glad you could make it out. We've missed you so much," Yeosang's mother withdrew from the hug and took her son's face in her hands, placing kisses on both of his cheeks several times before pulling him back into a hug again. Yeosang gripped her close, not wanting to let go for a very long time, "You're so warm, are you feeling okay?" she asked next as she pulled away to check Yeosang's temperature, having registered the heat of her son's body. It wasn't something pleasant to endure when you were pregnant. 

"Mom, it's summer, it tends to be a little warm," Yeosang rectified before his mom could start to get paranoid about whatever illness came with a fever and raised temperature, a delicate giggle ringing through. Yeosang tended to run hot anyway and summer was not helping. He would be pregnant through all of summer and it was something he was not looking forward to, but he could put up with it for their baby. 

"I guess you're right. I'll make sure to get you something cold once we're inside. Luckily I bought some ice cream and it's in the freezer," that motherly smile and the glint in her eyes was all too telling. She loved her son. 

Too enthralled with Yeosang, it was up to her husband to greet Hongjoong first who was waiting patiently by the car. He had been watching with a smile, elated that his fiancé was so happy, but he deserved an enthusiastic greeting as well. Yeosang's parents already considered Hongjoong their son and they were just as excited about his presence as they were Yeosang's. They just had to go through Yeosang first before getting to Hongjoong. 

"Hello, Hongjoong," Yeosang's father greeted and while it was friendly and in good character, Hongjoong couldn't help but feel intimidated by his almost father in law's stature and demeanor. He was a scary man and what was even more intimidating was that he was blunt and to the point. He was rarely someone to beat around the bush or prolong something that didn't need it. When Hongjoong had met him for the first time, six months after they first started dating, he remembered how the man had warned that he better take care of Yeosang like he deserves or they would really have a problem. But that was three years ago and here they were now, engaged and expecting their first child together. Hongjoong just hoped he was living up to his fiancé's father's expectations and worth Yeosang's time, "It's nice to see you," he added before pulling him into a hug, firm and warm. Even though browbeating and slightly terrifying, he did give great hugs. 

"It's nice to see you, too. We should have made the trip down sooner," Hongjoong admitted, pulling away to shove his hands back into his jacket pockets. They were both busy with their jobs, Hongjoong very involved with producing and composing music for other artists. It was hard to make the trip when he had so many other commitments, including Yeosang's job as an IT support technician. He was a senior in his division and played a very important role in the office. It was hard to find time to take extended trips without worrying about losing money. 

"You should have," Yeosang's father dropped and it made Hongjoong unconsciously gulp, throat dry from the nerves of speaking with his soon to be father in law, "But we're happy to have you here now," he added with a handsome smile, clapping his hand on Hongjoong's shoulder warmly, "She's been talking about this week for a long time. She would do anything for our boy," he nodded his head in the direction of his wife and son and Hongjoong followed, chuckle leaving his chest.

Yeosang's mother was all over him and he was definitely enjoying it. Listening now, Hongjoong could hear how she was asking how he and the baby were doing, if he was eating enough and getting enough rest. Yeosang was assuring her that yes, he was taking care of himself and was doing very well with light laughter. Looking at them now, Yeosang's mother had a hand on her son's baby bump and the other hand holding his face and from where Hongjoong was standing, he could finalize that she was tracing the shape of Yeosang's birthmark along his left eye and temple. She really missed Yeosang and the guilt that ate at Hongjoong's stomach was surprisingly strong. He felt as though he shouldn't have kept Yeosang away for so long. 

"Try not to stay away so long next time," Yeosang's father smirked as though reading his mind, guiding Hongjoong away from the car so he could greet Yeosang's mother with a hug, "I think it's time you properly say hello before she talks Yeosang's ear off." 

Yeosang's mother was quick to greet Hongjoong once he was in her line of sight again, almost like she forgot he was there. She was a forgetful woman, that was no secret, and she had every good intention even if it did take her a moment to remember that there was another person to say hello to. Hongjoong didn't take it personally and was quick to forgive her when she apologized for not hugging him sooner. She was sweet and made sure to kiss both of his cheeks as an apology and it was nice to be greeted as such. His mother did the same to him whenever he visited, and to have Yeosang's mother greet him like his own mother felt like he was part of the family already. 

"Thank you so much for coming all the way out here. We've missed you boys so much," Yeosang's mother smiled with crinkled eyes, an added sparkle of delight for effect. Yeosang got his smile from her. Hongjoong couldn't help but notice as well that she was addressing him more than Yeosang since he was the deciding factor in their travel here. He had prolonged this far too long, long enough for them to be frustrated with him, and yet they were so patient and happy he was there, "This week is going to be a lot of fun, I promise." 

Hongjoong did not doubt that. Yeosang was a lot like his mother and Yeosang was the life of the party in everything he ever attended. He made every day fun and Hongjoong could attest to that. He lived with him and had spent nearly four years of his life spending nearly every day with him, "I'm sure it will be. I'm very excited to spend time with my family," Yeosang's mother preened in joy at hearing Hongjoong say 'my family'. It had never been outwardly said before between them, but Hongjoong knew he was already considered family. 

“Let's go inside and get you guys settled," Yeosang's father guided as he turned to Hongjoong with a warm smile, "I'll help take your bags to the house." 

There wasn't much to carry to the house. Between the two of them, they only had one shared suitcase that Hongjoong could manage by himself. But Yeosang did have an extra backpack that had things inside that they would need in any immediate situation while driving, and while Yeosang had moved to grab it from the front seat by himself, his mother led him back towards the house and it was his father who retrieved it. Yeosang's mother dragged him inside and Yeosang didn't fight it, following her blindly and happily, enjoying being with his mother already and enjoying her touch on his back and arm. He missed his mother so much. 

The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful. Yeosang's back hurt from sitting upright in the passenger seat for so long, something he often complained about, so they chose to relax and lay around the house. That was after he helped Hongjoong unpack of course, hanging what needed to be hung and placing folded clothes in drawers. After the fact, the two leaving their room into the main sitting room, Hongjoong didn't get another second with Yeosang before he was being pulled away by both his mother and father. Yeosang was sat on a plush couch and sat there the entirety of the afternoon and evening, only moving when he had to go pee, which was about every half hour. The baby was sitting low in his pelvis and it made it hard to go long without a bathroom break, leaving him waddling to the guest bathroom every so often to relieve himself. 

The four of them sat in the living room for the entire evening otherwise, talking and eating snacks that Yeosang's mother had brought to the house. Their dinner had been high-grade galbi, samgyeopsal, and roasted sweet potato that Yeosang's father cooked over a grill outside, expertise creating a very tasty meal for all of them to enjoy. It had been very relaxing and comfortable, most of their conversation being pointed towards their upcoming wedding and the baby. But mostly the baby. The wedding wasn't going to come until after the baby was born so he or she could be a part of it. That was Yeosang’s wish and Hongjoong had willingly agreed. Having their firstborn as a part of their special day was going to be phenomenal. 

Eventually, it did get late enough that Yeosang was getting tired. He kept falling asleep on his mother’s shoulder and it was up to his father to finally clear the room and have everyone rest so they could have a full day together tomorrow. Yeosang’s mother guided him to his shared room with Hongjoong and it wasn’t until Hongjoong closed the bedroom door that they were finally gone. They were a bit overbearing and excited but Hongjoong guessed he would be too if he hadn’t seen Yeosang in so long. 

“It’s been a long day,” Yeosang stated as he flopped onto his back on their bed after changing, hands vigorously carding through his hair and mussing up its previous and neat style, "I'm completely exhausted."

"You're always exhausted," Hongjoong stated and it wasn't a lie. Yeosang had spent most of his first-trimester sleeping and while he was better about it now, fatigue still lingered and got the best of him some days. Especially days when he was out of routine and when he had a lot of excitement, "But you were pretty excited today, it makes sense," Hongjoong finished pulling his sleep shirt over his head and crawled into bed right next to Yeosang. His hand snaked its way up Yeosang's thigh to rest on his small bump, feeling the small curve that was much smaller when he laid on his back. That was his baby and unconsciously, Hongjoong smiled to himself, "You'll sleep really well tonight." 

"But I want to talk to you some more," Yeosang pouted, rolling onto his side and facing Hongjoong, the older's hand moving higher to rest on his waist, thumb rubbing there and enticing a content hum from the younger, lazy smile curling his lips happily. Yeosang's own hand raised to play with Hongjoong's hair, blonde strands curling through his fingers. 

"I'll be here in the morning. You can talk to me then," Hongjoong reminded, leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on his fiance's forehead, deriving that warmth from his body, "So sleep now and we can have those morning talks when we're both up and rested," those kinds of conversations were Hongjoong's favorite. Still groggy and sometimes from left field, not in their right minds quite yet. Yeosang had the best things to say in the morning and they were always the most memorable. That was when Hongjoong had asked Yeosang to marry him, one of the best days of their lives, spent in bed between silly conversations. 

"But I can feel the baby moving," Yeosang claimed, curling in on himself but closer to Hongjoong, both hands encircling his round belly as though keeping it closer to himself, even though impossible, "Like little flutters right under my belly button," a giggle left his lips, adorable and setting Hongjoong's heart ablaze because that was his boy. Yeosang's giggle frequented their daily life but it never ceased to shake Hongjoong by the heartstrings. 

"You think I can feel them?" Hongjoong asked excitedly, hand moving to rest just above Yeosang's, waiting patiently for direction. He'd felt movement before, small flutters and kicks and had felt them pretty early on, at about fifteen weeks. But ever since then it had been a rare occurrence for him to feel them and Hongjoong was waiting for the day he could feel his baby move again. 

Yeosang moved both hands so he could guide Hongjoong's to where he could feel their baby. He added pressure to his bump in hopes that it would help with picking it up, but after a minute of nothing, it looked like Hongjoong was missing another chance to feel their baby move and the older pouted, wanting nothing more than to feel movement again, "I'm sorry, Joongie," Yeosang pouted, wanting his fiance to feel what he was feeling. Their baby's kicks were pretty amazing and rare to feel from the outside. He felt almost guilty that the older could never snag a chance. 

Even though disappointed, Hongjoong smiled and shrugged, "It's okay, you're only 18 weeks along, I'll have plenty of opportunities to feel our baby moving," Hongjoong reminded, reaching forward to kiss Yeosang on the lips, smile pressed to smile. He pulled away to see the delight in Yeosang's face and wondered if there was more to it than his presence, "How do you feel seeing your parents for the first time in months?" 

Yeosang sighed, previous smile growing ten times bigger in relief, "I'm so happy," he hugged Hongjoong tighter, bump pressing into Hongjoong's flat stomach, that's how close they were, "Thank you so much for letting us come here," he was truly grateful, "You're the best there ever was." 

"I know," Hongjoong agreed, playful grin on his lips before he leaned forward to kiss his fiance on the mouth, joy coursing through his body. While Hongjoong initiated it, Yeosang pursued and wanted more with a vicious hunger. He hadn't had too many chances with his fiance today and it wasn't until he was in bed that he realized how much he had missed him. Pulling away for a second, Hongjoong muttered a quiet, "Missed you," slurred by the impacts of euphoria coursing through his veins. Yeosang had that effect on him. 

"Missed you, too," Yeosang mused, going in for more just because he could and Hongjoong was happy to oblige with a fervor, hands tangling into each other as they grasped for closeness. It was the perfect end to their night and Hongjoong wasn't sure when they fell asleep, but he was sure when they woke up the next morning. 

It was Yeosang's mother who woke them up. Well, she woke Yeosang up, who had been wrapped around Hongjoong, so she woke them both up by accident. She had been very gentle, cooing at her son to get up for breakfast. Yeosang typically woke up with a start if someone took the time to wake him, instantly awake and aware and that's what woke Hongjoong. He had been startled into consciousness by the sudden movement and in his groggy state, he watched as his soon to be mother in law gently guided Yeosang out of bed so she could lead him to eat the breakfast that she and her husband had prepared that morning. Their first breakfast of their getaway and it was going to be full course and filling. 

"Good morning, my baby boy. I hope you slept well," Yeosang's mother smiled, brushing Yeosang's disheveled hair out of his eyes. 

"I slept okay," Yeosang mumbled groggily, using his hand to rub at his eyes, itchy and dry from sleep, "I kept having to pee so I was up a few times," he recalled, the annoyance of having to leave the comfort of the bed replaying in his mind, including now. Only this time he was being dragged away by his mother and not the insistent need to relieve himself, so it wasn't as miserable. It was a much better way to wake up.

"Oh, love. I shouldn't have let you drink that glass of water last night. You wouldn't have needed to pee if you hadn't drunk it." 

"It wasn't your fault, Mom," Yeosang chuckled, a hand smoothing over his sleep shirt and belly, "It was the baby, you know." 

"Oh I know, love, but it would have helped had you had less fluids in your body. It would have let you settle some more instead of running a marathon between the bed and that bathroom." 

"Don't blame yourself," Yeosang reassured whole-heartedly, that sleep riddled smile both endearing and endeared. His mother was such a sweetheart. 

The two were heavily wrapped up in conversation, so involved in fact that they had left Hongjoong behind entirely. He was still in the bed, waking himself up to the best of his abilities on his own. He wasn’t the best at that, he always needed Yeosang’s presence to help him. 

Even in his muddled confusion, Hongjoong figured it was unintentional that he was left alone because that wasn't like Yeosang in the mornings, the younger being pretty much the same as him. Hongjoong knew that neither had meant to leave him behind so promptly and it was instead the excitement of seeing each other again. He understood completely and he was going to get up and follow them out of the room and think nothing of it because this was the first morning spent with his extended family. There were plenty more to go and things would start to slow down once they were used to each other's presence. For now, he just had to be patient. 

Yet, even through his patience, Hongjoong hadn’t anticipated that even by the fourth morning of them being there, his soon to be mother law was doing the same thing and leading Yeosang to breakfast only to leave Hongjoong behind in their bedroom. It was really starting to irk him but he felt he couldn’t say anything. That was his fiancé and his fiancé’s mother, this wasn’t a bad or toxic relationship. Hongjoong assumed he was just spoiled, having all of Yeosang’s attention to suddenly having none of his attention. He shouldn’t be so dramatic and discouraged due to it, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted to spend a little time with his fiance. 

Besides, he knew how excited Yeosang’s mother was about the baby. She was ready for her next grandchild, already having a box full of clothes she’s taken the liberty of buying, most even being clothes she made by hand. Several were sewn but most were crocheted. Currently, when they spent their time lounging and not doing much besides talking, she would work on a pair of yellow socks for the baby to wear in the winter when it grows colder. They were adorable and it just reminded Hongjoong was just around the corner and he couldn't help but get excited all over again, like that morning Yeosang had shown him that positive pregnancy test. 

Both Yeosang's mother and father were always offering money for them to take in hopes that it will help them financially. Babies are expensive but every time it was offered, the two always turned it down. They were too kind, they cared. Hongjoong couldn't get upset, he would just have to get up and go join his family on his own. There were three more days of this vacation, he could handle that much.

By the time Hongjoong had dragged himself from his room to the kitchen where his family was holding their morning routine, he was surprised to find that breakfast hadn't been finished yet and Yeosang was doing some of his own cooking. He'd had a craving for kimchi cooked into his eggs and having the two separate was unacceptable, something he could not eat. Hongjoong had to laugh after Yeosang had explained it to him. His fiance was ridiculous sometimes and that had only increased tenfold when he got pregnant. 

Hongjoong sat at the table, across from where his almost father in law was sitting, his almost mother in law standing with Yeosang as she helped him cook his breakfast, even though he was fully capable of doing it on his own. Hongjoong was having trouble focusing his eyes, still a bit blurry and still waiting to concentrate on what was around him. He had been so preoccupied in his own doings that Yeosang's father's voice had startled him when he spoke up. 

"How'd you sleep last night son?" he asked, sounding interested for once. The question wasn't loaded and was one of the other casual questions he usually asked Hongjoong. There was nothing special behind it, and it was a good opener for their morning together, before all they would focus on was Yeosang. 

"I've slept better before. I had a call from the studio pretty late. One of my colleagues lost some samples and he called me in hopes that he could find them faster," his friend Mingi was a bit clumsy sometimes and always called Hongjoong when he was in need, "He'd been working a bit late and called in a panic." 

"Did you end up finding them?" Yeosang's father asked, a little more interested in his storytelling. Hongjoong was a little startled, seeing as Yeosang's father was speaking more than a few words to him in the morning. He was typically a bit blunt and to the point while also maintaining quiet. Yeosang was the exact same way. 

"I did. They were in a folder he didn't know existed and saved under a default name he didn't know. So luckily he didn't lose weeks of work from one silly mistake," Mingi was a silly person and that was evident by his actions. 

"I guess you're pretty tech savvy," Yeosang's father noted, voice sounding impressed even though Hongjoong didn't think highly of his feat. 

"It's part of my job to know," Hongjoong smiled, brushing his hand through his hair so it was off his face, hoping his bedhead wasn't too uncontrollable, "And I don't think there's an issue I can't solve. I've been using music software since I was a freshman in high school. I've been through it all," he knew that tech better than his schoolwork and that was a fact. 

"You work pretty hard," Yeosang's father stated as though it were something profound. Even though Hongjoong knew that for himself, it was nice hearing it from his near father in law, "How is the music business. Made any huge deals as of late?" he asked next, reaching over to grab his cup of coffee, taking a careful and large sip of his beverage. 

Hongjoong took pride in his work and he was well known in the producing and composing scene. He had made many songs that were huge hits in the music industry and even though he was behind the scenes, he was still praised for his style and highly requested beats, "I'm getting profit for a few songs that I'm working on, and I want to put out an album if at all possible. That would be the dream," he'd come close a few times but discouragement was always the issue and lack of confidence. He'd ended up selling his songs in the end. 

"I think it would be wonderful if you put some of your music out there," Yeosang's father smiled, sneaking a pinch of kimchi off the large plate that sat in the middle of the table along with other banchan necessary for a morning meal. If his wife had caught him he would have received a nice scolding, "Yeosang has sent us some of your work. It's not my taste," he added, making Hongjoong frown a bit at the criticism. It was understandable but it still didn't feel great to hear. He heard enough of that from those he didn't know, but he knew Yeosang's father, and he was family soon enough. It made his pride hurt. 

"But, you made a song recently that was very nice and I often listen to it when I get ready in the morning. It's very sweet and very catchy." 

"Which song would that be?" Hongjoong asked even though he was sure he already knew which song he was talking about. He didn't write many 'sweet' songs. 

"If Without You. That song is about my son, is it not?" he asked, voice much warmer and inviting than it ever was before. His eyes were sparkling in what seemed to be admiration, not a look Hongjoong often associated in his direction. Whether that be for him or the mention of his son, it was a different view that Hongjoong didn't often see. 

Hongjoong felt his cheeks grow red and hot, embarrassed that his almost father in law had listened to a song he had fully dedicated to Yeosang. He had written that song within a week, vocals and lyrics included, but it never went anywhere and instead stayed in his archives, hidden and collecting virtual dust. The only person he had ever sent it to was Yeosang since it was for him, but now he knew it was with his almost father and mother in as well, "It is. I wrote it for him shortly after we found out he was pregnant. It was one of the happiest moments of my life," when Yeosang had told him, he had been shocked beyond belief but even through the befuddlement, he had couldn't deny that he had never felt so happy before, "He inspires a lot of my songs, if not all." 

"In all honesty, I wasn't sure if you were the one for my son," he admitted after a moment of companionable silence, and although the shock factor should have been at an all-time high, it wasn't. There was always that stigma when you were dating someone and met their parents, "I wasn't sure if you could make him happy," that felt like a stab at his career since a career made a person and his future. Hongjoong knew he didn't have the most promising job, he understood that apprehension. Not all producers made it big, nor did that kind of attention last very long if they did garner any. But Hongjoong had confidence and he was sure he was going to make enough for his family, to support his soon to be husband and baby. He'd made many deals already and had an impressive sum of money from his work. He wasn't worried, and even if things didn't work out, he would pick up whatever odd job for his family. 

"But now I see I was in the wrong. He's very happy and I'm delighted that you are going to be in the family soon," he smiled, eyes crinkling brightly in a knowing smile, "I'm proud of what you've accomplished, and I'm also very proud to call you my son," the smile he wore was so genuine and kind, and Hongjoong felt his stomach flip in shock and joy, “But call and visit more,” he had needed to add his blunt comment of course at the end.

Hongjoong may have let some tears slip by his eyes as well had Yeosang and his mother not joined them at the table with their plated kimchi eggs. It was a silent nod between the two men as they acknowledged their mutual tenderness, no words needed between the two. They established their now mutual likeness and that was all Hongjoong had wanted when it came to this family. He was a part of it already and that meant everything to him. 

"Finally got your eggs?" Hongjoong asked as his fiance sat next to him, close enough for him to wrap his arms around Yeosang's shoulders and get a good look at the mess that was kimchi and eggs cooked together with what looked like far too much cheese drowning it. Luckily they had made a plate of plain eggs for those who weren't having pregnancy cravings. 

"Yes!" Yeosang exclaimed happily, swiftly picking up a decent amount of egg with a dab of gochujang. Spicy was one of his constant cravings, "I couldn't eat these any other way," he definitely could but he was just being picky. Hongjoong had tried to pick that fight before but it was no use. Yeosang did as he pleased and there was no stopping him when he set his mind to something. 

"Can you please tell me the sex of the baby?" Yeosang's mother butt in randomly. Although, it wasn't so much random as it was routine. She asked every day and even several times a day. She was persistent with the need to know what her future grandchild was going to be. Yeosang had the same answer for her every time. 

"Mom, we don't know the sex, I've told you so many times before. We want it to be a surprise." 

"I think you're lying and keeping it a secret from your own mother. What kind of son does that?" she claimed, starting on her own breakfast. Yeosang rolled his eyes and continued with his breakfast, everyone else doing the same as hunger set in after sleep fully escaped their bodies. 

Their peaceful breakfast was interrupted as Yeosang gasped, his free hand not occupied by his fork flying to his belly, expression focused, "The baby is moving," he announced, tone excited and loving. Their baby never moved in the mornings and the fact that he could feel movement now was pretty remarkable. 

"Oh! I want to feel!" Yeosang's mother exclaimed, dropping her fork and pressing her palm flat to his small belly, waiting for Yeosang to guide her to where he was feeling everything. He attempted to show her, but there were no successful kicks or movements strong enough for her to feel from the outside even though she was trying so hard to feel something. She wasn't afraid to let her disappointment show when she removed her hand after a few minutes, pouting at her husband sitting across the table. 

"Hongjoong, would you like to see if you could feel anything?" Yeosang asked, grabbing his fiance's hand without receiving an answer first and pressing it to his bump, "Maybe they'll move for you."

"Doubt it," Hongjoong murmured, "I won't have much more luck than your mother," he hadn't been able to feel anything for weeks so what would be different now? 

Evidently, a lot as he felt a gentle nudge against his hand. It was startling even though small, but it set something ablaze in his heart. That was his baby and he finally felt them after weeks of hoping and nothing. His second hand joined his first, pressing gently and surrounding all hopes of movement. His smile grew fifty times bigger as he felt just one more kick before falling still, baby done for the day with their moving. 

"See, they know it's you. They knew they had to move for you at least a little while you were trying," Yeosang smiled, blissed and endearing. Letting go of Hongjoong's hand, he trailed up his chest and neck until he was cupping his cheek, bringing his face close to kiss him on the lips, the shape of their mouths fitting perfectly as though meant to always connect. Hongjoong felt embarrassed since he was kissing in front of his almost in laws, but the joy that coursed through his veins from kissing the love of his life was stronger. Yeosang meant everything to him, and here they were, proving that even though things were different right now, they were still inseparable and together.

Hongjoong had absolutely nothing to worry about. 


End file.
